


yayo

by light_loves_the_dark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again, Also They're Both In 18 Year Old Bodies Here, BAMF Vanya Hargreeves, Daddy Kink, Don't Ask Me About Their Actual Ages I'm Not Doing the Math, F/M, Five Does Not Think the Best Thoughts, If I Know You IRL and You Read This We Can't Be Friends, Kinky, Lana Strikes Again, Number Five is a good brother, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, She's Very Powerful, Talk of Voyeurism But It Doesn't Actually Happen, This Is Not A Super Light Fic, Tori I Hope You're Happy, in more than one way, oh god where do i even begin, possessive Five, protective five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_loves_the_dark/pseuds/light_loves_the_dark
Summary: He needs her to say it, more than anything. He needs her to acknowledge who they are to each other, that they own each other’s heart and souls and bodies. If she’s the sun he must turn to, he’ll ensure that he’s the only one that she shines for.Maybe one day, he’ll confess it all to her and await her benediction. He’ll get down on his knees and give her his soul, tarred and blackened as it is, and beg for hers in return. Not that her reply really matters; if she turns him down, whatever’s left of him will fizzle out. He doesn’t have a life without her, without an apocalypse to stop. Those are his purposes in life, and he’ll bargain and beg and cheat and steal to obtain them. For now, he’ll take anything he can get, however underhanded and greedy he has to be.-aka the one where it’s their 18th birthday and five is ready to get his family the hell out of dodge, but first he’s gotta crash reggie’s party and show the world that vanya’s not just his sister. she’s his. period.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 39
Kudos: 290





	yayo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> this is in an au where after s1, they went back to their 13 year old bodies to live out their teen years again. that's all the context you need.
> 
> tori you asked for smut!! you are getting it!! i am not sure about it!! but here it is!!
> 
> this whole fic in three lines:
> 
> vanya: five NO.  
> five: five YES.   
> vanya, sighing: … five yes. 
> 
> (ALSO PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS. MAKE SURE IT'S SOMETHING YOU LIKE.)

Five pops into a familiar sight, one that never fails to warm him, though he would die before admitting it. 

Vanya is sprawled out on the bed, limbs askew with her eyes closed. He knows she is tired from training. Her power is greater than any of theirs, but it’s also the most draining besides Ben’s. It takes her effort to just stay in control at every moment, and although she claims it has gotten easier, he still worries. 

Their siblings convening in Vanya's room after her training becomes a tradition about a year after they returned to the past, all in their thirteen-year old bodies. For about a year, Five slowly, achingly weans Vanya off her pills, all while Klaus and Ben teach her calming and meditation techniques. Eventually, Five admits he needs to train her, and after a first, discouraging training session where she levels part of the Catskills, they return to find their siblings gathered solemnly in Vanya’s room.

Soon, this solemn meeting turns into the only time they can be themselves - the only time Five is willing to risk Reginald’s ever-present gaze finding out about special Number Seven. Five watches proudly as Vanya charms each sibling the same way she charmed him growing up, now that they’re finally giving her the time of day. He still isn’t very open with any of them except Vanya - and he won’t be while they are still under the old man’s roof. Once they’re out… away… he’ll sit them down and tell them the tragedy of his life. For now, there is enough daily stress that he isn’t prepared to risk them looking at him differently. 

Today the post-training party is made up of Klaus and Allison, which means it is an attempt to make-over Vanya in a way that doesn’t actually bring attention to her once they leave the room. Usually, this means face masks, massage trains, and make-up lessons with lots of removal wipes on hand in case Grace or Pongo comes knocking. However, today is a special day.

Today is the day they finally get to leave. Tonight at 11:00pm Eastern Standard Time, every Hargreeves child turns eighteen, and today Five has two cars for them around the corner, already packed to the brim with Ben’s books, Klaus and Allison’s makeup and hair products, Diego’s weapons, and Five, Luther, and Vanya’s clothes. He doesn’t particularly care that some of his siblings are not using their allotted space optimally; he has stolen enough money from Reginald, and saved enough from his Commission job, that he can buy them anything they’ll need. 

So today, Allison bends over Vanya’s toes, painting delicate stripes of white polish. Klaus is painting her fingernails, and they gossip as they work. Five hangs back in the door, watching. None of them have noticed him. Well, Vanya almost certainly has, but if she’s decided not to draw attention to his arrival, he won’t either. 

“You guys don’t have to do this, you know,” Vanya says, quiet and hesitant. “I’ll be fine.” 

Allison’s easy smile flutters, then fades, and her brows furrow in a familiar frustration. “It’s just stupid, V. We’re eighteen tonight, and I don’t understand why Five wants to stay for this party. He’s the one who tells us everyday we’re going to screw it up! He won’t even tell us where we’re going!” 

Vanya’s mouth opens and closes, and Five steps forward. “That’s because if you know, somehow Father will know. We can’t risk it, Allison.” 

“Five!” Klaus exclaims. “Here for your princess?”

Five’s frown molds into a smirk, and he strides forward, taking Vanya’s hand from Klaus and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Hi, princess,” he rasps, enjoying the way redness flushes Vanya’s chest and neck. He turns over her hand, kissing her palm this time, darting out his tongue to take a taste. 

Allison finishes with one final top coat on her toes, standing. “Okay, ew. We’re out of here.” 

She takes Klaus by the sleeve and yanks him out of the room, but not before Five sees him mouth ‘Hot’ at Vanya, fanning himself exaggeratedly. 

“I think Klaus is looking for tips,” she says softly, smiling at him. 

He sits on the bed next to her, rolling his eyes when she urges him to be careful and not chip the polish. “He’ll have to look somewhere else,” Five dismisses. “The things I do to you are for your eyes and ears only.” 

“Because I’m for your eyes and ears only,” she clarifies innocently.

Five smirks darkly, leaning over her. “Well, sweetheart, compromise is a healthy part of any relationship.”

Vanya hums. “I’m sure that’s it,” she agrees, but there is a fun twinkle in her eye. 

That’s the joy of Vanya, for Five. He truly, truly does not know what she is thinking half the time. He can read anyone else easily, slip inside their head and learn their deepest fears and desires. But Vanya, for all the time he’s spent talking to her, staring at her, fucking her - is still a mystery. Of course he wants inside her head. He’s a sick bastard, and he knows it. He wants to turn her inside out and study her from the center out, wants to dig into her mind and find what makes her tick. Sometimes, when they’re together, he imagines that there is a way to become a deeper part of her. Being inside her isn’t enough - he wants their minds to be one, their souls to be one. With Vanya, he just  _ wants _ , and it is terrifying and exhilarating in equal measure. 

“Are you upset about the party tonight?” He says abruptly. The Umbrella Academy has to present themselves downstairs in ten minutes, and letting his mind race is the last thing that he needs to do right now. They’re so close; missteps cannot be afforded. 

Vanya avoids his gaze, biting her lip. “No,” she replies. Weaning her off her pills had brought back a stronger Vanya, one who sticks up for herself and has actually gotten quite good at telling Five ‘no’ when she really means it. However, no lack of pills can get rid of Vanya’s inherent timidity. Just like no amount of failure could ever truly chip away at Five’s need to control everything and everyone around him. It creates a power imbalance, but in their fucked up lives, that’s a minor problem compared to everything else. It’s enough that Five can follow orders in the rare moments it’s necessary, and Vanya can be independent in the rare moments she truly disagrees with Five’s approach. That has to be enough. 

He gives her a long, considering look. “Alright,” he agrees finally, and from Vanya’s eyes widening, she’s shocked he didn’t call her on her obvious lie. “I’ll see you after, then,” he adds, blinking away.

Once he lands downstairs, he smirks. He has to make at least a thirty minute appearance at this party; if Reginald gets any wind that tonight is different than any other night, their whole plan might fall apart. He catches Ben’s eye when he enters the lounge, giving him a questioning look. Ben is in charge of Klaus, namely, making sure Klaus is packed and ready to go. Ben nods, and Five’s shoulders drop a tiny margin. Klaus and Luther are his biggest wildcards, and a quick word to Allison has already ensured that Luther would be kept far enough away from Reggie all evening that he doesn’t develop a sudden guilt complex and spoil their whole plan. He has no doubts that Luther is ready to leave with them, but their Father can’t have any notice. 

Klaus and Ben sidle up to him as he nods coldly at several of Reginald’s colleagues, attempting to ensure none of them want to approach him. “There’s a pretty girl waiting upstairs for you,” Klaus teases. “What’re going to do about it?” 

“Our sex life is none of your business,” Five replies bluntly. At Klaus’ hurt look, he softens. “Keep away from the hall closet… and underneath the staircase.”

Klaus grins while Ben turns red, coughing into his elbow. “Naughty,” he observes. 

“Don’t do anything that gets us caught,” Ben warns. 

Five arches an imperial eyebrow, and Ben rolls his eyes and guides Klaus away. Once they turn around, Five scoffs. 

These are his last few hours in this cursed house. If Vanya thinks he’ll let her spend that time alone, she’s got another thing coming. 

-

Exactly thirty minutes later, he finds her in the music room, just sitting there, surrounded by her sheet music. She isn’t playing anything; they’ve already packed her violin into the car. It had been the last load Five had taken a few hours ago, knowing someone might get suspicious if they didn’t hear the violin for too long. 

She hears him pop into existence - she’s probably been listening to them this whole time - and turns, a worried frown marring her pretty face. “Five!” She exclaims, scrambling to her feet. “Did something happen? Do we have to go early?” 

Five waves a dismissive hand, approaching her slowly. “Nothing like that,” he says, smirking. “You know, Vanya, the plan to escape is not the only plan I’ve concocted recently.”

She tilts her head, watching him with wide, curious eyes. The curiosity fades into understanding as he comes to stand before her, drawing up to his full height and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. He likes the way she has to crane her neck to look up at him, and he knows that she knows it. 

“Here?” She asks, blushing. “Now?”

Five tsks, reaching up and loosening his tie, stripping in off in one, fluid movement. “Here? Oh no, sweetheart. That’d be boring, and we’re not that, are we?” 

Vanya’s eyebrow crinkles, even as she slides her own hands up to her neck. He bats them away, unwinding her tie himself. It’s like unwrapping a present, and he keeps his dark eyes on her face as she shivers at the light tugging of his hands. “Then…” She says, trailing off.

“There are quite a few places we’ve not utilized,” Five explains conversationally, the dark glint in his eye the only clue to his intentions. “Most of them are downstairs. I couldn’t risk losing you if Father happened upon us, but now, so close to the end… well, if the old man finds out, maybe he’ll finally understand just how badly he’s been outplayed.” 

Vanya tries to look down, but Five catches her chin with one finger, tilting her head back up to him. She’s blushing hard, and he wants more than anything to see how far down the redness travels down her chest. “I thought you wouldn’t-” she tries, softly, hesitantly, and  _ god, _ he wants her. 

“-like the risk?” He finishes, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Vanya’s gaze examines his face, though she avoids direct eye contact, before humming an affirmative response. “I thought…” She pauses. Tries again. “I thought you wouldn’t want anyone to _ see _ me.” 

Five smirks, dropping his hand from her face, and reaching down for her hands. He brings them to his chest, over his sweater vest, before guiding them under his blazer. For all her hesitance, her small hands eagerly continue the path he set them on, helping him push off the coat. Their bodies are now pressed together, and Five reaches down, flipping up her skirt. “Oh yes, sweetheart,” he murmurs, cupping her ass in his palms and yanking her up against him. “I’m the only one who gets to see this lovely, perfect, little body of yours.”

The motion makes her press her lips against his neck. “But-” she tries. 

Five shakes his head against her temple, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. “First of all, I can teleport.”

“And second?” 

Five smirks. “If someone did manage to get past my notice, and somehow you didn’t hear them, I’d kill them.”

Vanya pushes him back at that, creating at least half a foot of distance between them. “Five!” She exclaims, scandalized. 

He shrugs, looking strangely affectionate as he smirks down at her. “Vanya, I’m the best assassin in history, and you can hear conversations several blocks away. I’m quite sure it won’t be an issue. But yes, I’d kill for you, if that’s the question.” He closes the distance between them, reaching into her thick, dark hair and pulling gently. Her head falls back, causing her body to arch. She’s so warm and perfect against him, and he can hardly wait until he removes the rest of her clothes. “I already have,” he continues, pulling off her vest and button down in one hard movement. It displaces her bra, pulling the cups up and freeing her breasts. “I’d rip out a man’s throat if he saw that delicious pussy of yours. I’d slit a woman’s throat if she saw these beautiful tits.” 

“ _ Five, _ ” Vanya repeats, but this time it’s a gasp. He’s not surprised. He knows the spot on her neck that makes her unable to think. 

He grins. “Oh, you like that? Tell me you like that, Vanya.”

Vanya shakes her head. “Murder is bad, Five,” she pants, eyes closed in bliss. 

He tsks, pressing her up against the door, mouthing at her neck. “Then you better keep quiet, sweetheart,” he murmurs against her skin, loving how she moans right away. “Do you need my help?” He asks darkly.

She nods against him, little gasps escaping her throat, as he trails his kisses down her neck to her chest, leaving a trail of redness and saliva in his wake. The bra is in his way, so he makes quick work of it. “Good girls ask for help,” he reminds her, enjoying his unrestricted access to her chest by licking her nipples. He tugs one gently with his teeth, and her hands sink into his neatly coiffed hair. Once her bra is out of his way, he attacks the next piece of clothing. He flips up her skirt, cupping her pussy with his palm and yanking her upwards. Vanya’s head slams into the wall, and the only evidence of her powers is the lamp at her beside flickering once. He is perversely proud, although he does miss the times where a mere makeout session would cause a power outage. “Good girls don’t care if their brothers fuck them in front of everyone, as long as there’s a cock in their pussy. Good girls know their brothers will take care of them. Are you a good girl, Vanya?” 

“Puh.. please, Five,” she begs, and he would never tell her this but her pleas are better than any music her violin produces, though he infinitely loves the latter as well. He loves everything she does. 

“Use your words,” he commands, briskly rubbing her through her underwear. 

“ _ Five. _ ” 

“Not good enough,” he says smugly. “Tell me where to fuck you.” 

She breaks. “Anywhere,” she babbles. “Anywhere you want. Do whatever you want.” 

They are gone in a dizzyingly jump. 

The space around them is dark, enclosed. Five can hear the murmur of voices just outside their little bubble, and he wonders if Vanya can hear every word. “Don’t make a sound,” he orders, dropping gracefully to his knees and tugging down her underwear. He doesn’t give any time to prepare herself, rubbing her clit for only half a second before sliding his middle finger into her pussy. 

Vanya’s hand slams down at his shoulder, the other bracing herself on the wall. “You’re soaking,” he observes. Vanya shudders hard above him as he quickly adds a finger, hissing at how tight she is. He can’t wait to split her open on his cock, but first he wants her to lose every hold she has on reality, wants her desperate for him, wants her lower lip to run red with blood from biting it as she tries desperately to keep her wails from bringing the whole party down on them. 

He looks up, reaching to pinch her nipple. He watches smugly as she removes the hand from the wall and puts it in her mouth, clearly moaning around it. 

“You’re not trying very hard, are you dear?” He says casually, leaning forward so she can feel his hot breath on her cunt. “You must want them to find us,” he adds, curving his fingers inside her. “They’d be shocked, you know - all those fans, those donors, those wealthy idiots with sticks up their asses. They’d only have a few seconds to feel that way, Vanya. One trip and I can bring the axe down from my room, and I’d take care of them for you, because you’re  _ mine.  _ I’d fuck you with their blood on my hands, and maybe then you’d learn the consequences of disobeying orders.” 

She keens at that, archly almost violently, and his nose brushes against her pubic bone. He takes it as a sign, diving in and thrusting his tongue deep inside her. 

Vanya trembles in earnest now, hand on his shoulder tightening, the floor beneath them shaking almost imperceptibly. He pulls back just as she’s about to come, licking his lips slowly. “C’mon, my lovely, little Number Seven. What are you?” He hovers over her pussy, waiting for an answer. 

“Not… fair…” Vanya murmurs, squirming and frustrating. The vibrating ekes up just barely. 

“Hm? What’s that?” He asks, nosing down the inside of her thigh. He has to make her break, has to make her come soon before she’s classified as a minor earthquake. 

She swallows, nails scraping the back of his neck. “I’m yours,” she sighs, before the desperation takes over and she turns those doe eyes on him, and really, if there’s a question of who owns who, he knows the answer.

Five grins with her slick all over his chin. “Mmm,” he hums, pinning her with his gaze. “ _ Smart  _ girl.” 

He tips her over the edge easily, standing while she’s still shaking and making quick work of his shorts. He grabs her, and they are gone in a second jump…

… and are now looking down from the balcony. The party is one room away, and anyone wandering out looking for the bathroom or a quiet breather could look up and see them. 

Vanya evidently realizes this, turning to him with her brows pulled together and her lips pursed. “Five, if they look up-” she begs. 

Five tsks, turning her around and bending her over the bannister. He reaches around and grabs her breasts to anchor himself, rolling her nipples between her fingers. “Is my timid, little Vanya afraid of people hearing her be fucked by her brother?”

“Five, please,” Vanya says, and he’s not sure what she wants, but he knows he can quickly get her to acquiesce to what he wants. 

He enters her from behind, one hand leaving her tit to cover her mouth. “Vanya, you’re so tight,” he grits out, almost completely pulling out and slamming back into her hard. She moans around his hand. “You promised I could do whatever I wanted, wherever I wanted to,” he says darkly into her ear. “Are you taking that back?”

It’s his unconventional way of checking again for consent, but she knows him. Loves him. She’ll understand, and sure enough she shakes her head, pushing back against him. 

He fucks her like this for a few minutes, thrusting unforgivably hard, murmuring praise and affection in her ear as he keeps his eyes on the door to the party. Vanya looks completely wrapped up in him, but he notices how her head is tilted to the side, listening. It doesn’t seem to take her out of the moment, and that sends a wave of heat up his spine. 

When a shadow gets too close to the door, Vanya tensing around him in the best and worst way, he pulls out and turns her around in his arms. She exhales at the loss, but he refuses to give her any sort of break, lifting her into his arm and encouraging her to put her arms around his neck. He marvels at the fact he can hold her with one hand under her ass, reaching down with his free hand and easily finding her soaking entrance. The shadow in the door grows unbearably large, so he drops her onto his cock, causing her to let out a loud, abrupt scream, which he cuts off by jumping again. 

He lands two feet in front of their father’s desk, hands still bracing her against him by cupping her ass, encouraging her to move against him. 

He watches Vanya’s eyes widen when she realizes where they are, when she hears voices echo down the hall. Reginald must’ve heard her yell. “Five, we can’t-” she breathes, still subconsciously bouncing up and down on his cock, like she can’t control it. Like she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. The thought causes a dizzying wave of heat to crash over him. 

“We can,” he interrupts, stumbling forward and depositing her on the desk. He spreads his arms and half-climbs over her, hovering, jerking his hips forward. His cock slides deeper, and their combined fluids gush all over the wooden surface. They won’t have time to clean up before Reginald reaches them, and that thought thrills him. It’s time his father sees the empire Five has built behind his back, the powerful team that he leads. He wants to see the look on Reginald’s face when he realizes that he’s been a puppet for years, that Five takes care of his siblings, that Five owns his most powerful weapon, that Five has honed her into a deadly force. 

“Father could-” she begins, eyes rolling back in her head. She arches against him, nipples brushing his chest. He presses a hand over her mouth again when she cuts off whatever she was going to say with a moan. 

“I don’t think you should be concerned about Father right now,” Five murmurs into her hair. He’s working her so hard that she’s sliding across the desk, and he has to plant them firmly to make sure they won’t fall off the table. He’ll take care of her. He’ll always take care of her. “Father isn’t here,” he says, “but Daddy is. Isn’t that right, princess?”

Vanya’s body jerks at his words, and seconds later, her cunt is squeezing his cock like a vise, fluttering madly. He mouths at her right tit, fucking her through her orgasm. “Tell Daddy you want him to come inside you, sweetheart,” he groans, driving her into the table, enjoying the feeling of her engorged, soaking pussy on his cock. “Tell your brother you want his cum.” 

He needs her to say it, more than anything. He needs her to acknowledge who they are to each other, that they own each other’s heart and souls and bodies. If she’s the sun he must turn to, he’ll ensure that he’s the only one that she shines for. 

It’s a romantic thought for an obscene request, but Five has long given up fighting his twisted mind. As long as he doesn’t scare Vanya off, he’ll indulge in his fantasies of killing for her, of subsisting only on her cum, of somehow joining them together deeper than fucking. It’s not enough. It will never be enough. 

Maybe one day, he’ll confess it all to her and await her benediction. He’ll get down on his knees and give her his soul, tarred and blackened as it is, and beg for hers in return. Not that her reply really matters; if she turns him down, whatever’s left of him will fizzle out. He doesn’t have a life without her, without an apocalypse to stop. Those are his purposes in life, and he’ll bargain and beg and cheat and steal to obtain them. For now, he’ll take anything he can get, however underhanded and greedy he has to be.

“Daddy, _ please. _ ” 

And that’s enough for him. 

He jumps them back to her room, straight onto the bed, as the footsteps stop outside the office, just in time to come deep inside her, jerking hard against her. His mouth falls open and his eyes flutter closed, and he keeps moving, trying to prolong the sensation. He feels Vanya’s legs fall open further, which drives him deeper. “Good girl,” he murmurs, finally opening his eyes to see her watching him with a fond smile on her face. He can’t help but smile back. 

They pant in the aftermath, Five blinking to the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean them both up. “That was... different,” Vanya says, tucking her head into the crevice between his neck and shoulder as he rubs her pussy with the cloth, slowly and gently. 

When he finishes, he tosses the rag away and wraps an arm around her back, pulling her to lay half on top of him. “It was an experiment,” he explains.

Vanya lifts her head, peering up at him through dark strands of hair. “An experiment?” She sounds nervous. He knows she liked it, why is she nervous?

He tugs her forward, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. “Yes, an experiment. Per the scientific method, we’ll need to repeat it. Gather data. Prove my hypothesis that you’ll enjoy everything I ever want to do to you, no matter how depraved it is.” He kisses her deeper this time, wet and hot, biting her lip when she pulls away.

To laugh, he realizes, watching her in confusion as she giggles at him with bright eyes. “You’re such a weirdo,” she accuses teasingly. He smiles genuinely at that, and they stare at each other with silly smiles for a few moments before Vanya’s fades. “Five,” she says hesitantly, “if you could try not to murder anyone…”

Five’s own smile disappears, and he looks at her for a long moment, how beautiful she is, how powerful and kind. He doesn’t deserve her, he doesn’t deserve any of his family, but he’ll do his best to be better for them. “I’m done with my assassin days,” he interrupts, studying her for her reaction. “But I’d kill for this family, Vanya. Easily. Gleefully, even. If it’s necessary, I need you to accept that.”

“If there’s a better solution, you’ll take it instead?” she asks, watching his reaction just as carefully as he is watching hers.

“Why do you think we’re running?” He says, arching an eyebrow. “An isolated cabin. Small town. Less collateral damages. Once we get through 2019, I’ll let the others live their lives wherever they’d like. But you and I will stay. And if they come for us, we can burn them to the ground.” 

It would be easy for them, against the entire Commission, or even the rest of the world. With his cold cunning and her devastating destruction, there is nothing that can keep them from what they want. 

The thought causes something to break in him, and he sits up, reaching under her desk and pulling out her civilian clothes, tossing them onto the bed. It’s only 9:30, but he’s done. “Get dressed,” he orders. “I can’t be in this house another second.” 

Vanya looks confused, but she does what he asks. “I thought we were leaving at 11 - the fire escape?” She asks, pulling on her jeans. He’ll miss her skirts, but he knows she prefers pants. Maybe he’ll buy her a few once they’ve arrived at their destination and hope for the best.

“No,” he says shortly, quickly dressing in his own civilian clothes: pressed, dark grey pants and a white oxford. “I’ll get the others.”

He finds them all in Allison’s room, having likely been sent up when Vanya screamed. From the silence downstairs, the guests are gone too. He doesn’t knock, bursting through the door like a man possessed. One word from him, and they’re all scrambling to change. The boys don’t even leave the room to give Allison any privacy; they’re so eager to leave that none of them even notice. Five checks in with Allison about the rumor, and she nods shortly. She hates using it, but she knows it’s necessary. 

“Two minutes, and Vanya and I will meet you outside this room,” he says, blinking back to his other sister. 

“Ready?” He asks her, more gently. 

She’s wearing a sweatshirt and has brushed her hair out. She watches him approach her, clearly nervous. “What if-” she begins.

He shakes his head, putting both his hands on her shoulders and dropping a soft kiss on each eyelid, then her mouth. “Everything’s taken care of,” he soothes. “Just hold onto me, okay?” He wants her at his side. He has to be able to get her out, if things get ugly.  
  
Not that he’d ever tell her that part of the plan. 

She nods, sinking into him when he tosses an arm around her shoulders. They walk to Allison’s room, and Five raps on the door. For once, his siblings are silent as they file out, falling in a line behind Five and Vanya as they approach the stairs. 

Pogo is clearing up the dining area when they walk down the stairs, eyes widening before he quickly disappears down the hall to rat them out. They make it to the front door before they hear their father.

“What is the meaning of this?” He shouts, striding toward them. “One, speak!”

Luther looks pained. 

“We’re leaving,” Five interrupts, and Reginald just looks at him, clearly surprised. 

Luther nods. “It’s true, Father. We appreciate what you’ve-”

“N-No, we really don’t,” Diego cuts in. There is strength in his voice, but Five can see how tightly he’s clutching Allison’s hand. Klaus and Ben hang back behind Vanya and him, and Five applauds their intelligence.

Reginald’s gaze cuts to Luther and Allison. “One, three, with me!”

Five steps forward, forcing Vanya to move with him. “I don’t think so, old man,” he says, forcing his body language to remain casual as Reginald’s attention falls on him. “They’re with me. Us. You’ve played your hand and lost, and I’m taking you for everything you’ve got.” 

Reginald’s eyes quickly flick to Vanya, then back to Five. They had decided not to tell their father that they knew about Vanya’s powers unless they had to, so Five doesn’t acknowledge the slip in his mask. 

“You are supposed to save the world,” he snarls at them.

Five laughs openly at that, cold and cruel. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” he says, waving his free hand dismissively. “We’ve already saved the world.” Reginald gapes at him, and Five goes in for the final blow. “Oh, and I fucked Number Seven in your office tonight,” he adds smugly. 

“Five!” Vanya whispers furiously. 

“And in the hall closet, and the balcony, and…”

Luther grabs his shoulder, physically pulling him backward and out the door. Five makes sure his smirk is the last thing Reginald Hargreeves sees of him, pulling Vanya closer against his side as Luther yanks him outside. 

“I heard a rumor that you never speak or write to any of us ever again, and that you ask no one in the world for help with either of those things,” Allison says behind him, and then they’re in the courtyard with two cars packed to the brim. 

“What now?”

They laugh. 

“We drive,” he answers. Five tosses Allison the keys. “Vanya and Ben are in my car. We have a long way to go tonight.”

He looks over his family, basking in the way they are looking at him: like he has the answers. Like he’ll keep them safe. And he will. They’re finally going to be happy, and together, and all they’ll fight about is Luther buying the wrong cereal, Allison and Klaus stealing each other’s make up, and how loud Five plans to make Vanya scream his name at night.

He can’t wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i... i got nothing folks. (or: don't judge me bc i'm not used to this and i did it for a fellow writer and i'm genuinely not sure how it turned out lmao)


End file.
